Being Different Isn't Always A Bad Thing
by KupcakeKitten
Summary: Lyrical was not your typical pony. Being half dragon and all. Being lonely came with being different. But what will happen when Lyrical visits her little sister in Ponyville? And with so much in common will a love connection form between her and the Spirit of Chaos himself? And why the hay are Chrysalis and Sombra a couple? Rated T for language.
1. Lyrical

**Ok this is my very first story! I have read many others but I desperately wanted to make one of my own.. So here it is! I'm hoping this turns into a huge story but I might need some help if you don't mind. If you have to criticize me, feel free! I need all the help I can get :D And just to warn you, some of the events may be altered to fit my story. Oh and everytime you see a long horizontal line, it means the story is changing view points.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. But don't we all wish we did?**

**Summary: Lyrical was a lonely filly. Nopony even dared to look her way because she was different. But will things change when she visits Ponyville? What will happen when she meets somepony with the same exact problem? And why are Chrysalis and King Sombra working together?!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Lyrical<p>

Deep in the Everfree Forest small timid hoofsteps could be heard. The hooves were followed by wooden claws that were clumsily running to keep up with the leader. A caped figure walked slowly through the forest, she stopped to examine her surroundings every once in a while. "Grrrrrrr..." She turned around quickly, fear evident in those dark emerald green eyes, her pupil slits shrinking to look almost like a line. Standing behind her was one of the famous creatures that lurk in these woods...A Timberwolf! Lyrical pulled her hood down with a scowl, "Riley I told you not to do that in these woods!" The Timberwolf quickly sunk down and looked up at the mare with tears in his misty blue eyes. Lyrical's mane was a beautiful ruby red, it even sparkled like the gem, neon green streaks ran through her hair. Her mane was long and flowed in the wind, it was completely straight until it got to the bottom, where the tip curled ever so slightly. A scowl still plastered on that beautiful dark purple face, biting down on her fangs. Her tail tapped the ground impatiently, her scaly tail shimmered in the moonlight, with a slight light purple fluff at the end of it. Her stomach didn't match the rest of her body, a line ran down from her bottom lip to the end of her tail, and was colored blood red. Her wings opened to reveal no feathers, but scaly wings with a dark red center. Her cutie mark was a blood red heart with musical notes jumping around it. She was no ordinary pony...

She was half dragon!

"Come Riley.. We are nowhere near Ponyville and you need your rest. Celestia knows we don't need a grumpy Timberwolf, a baby at that, to rampage through that poor town." The Timberwolf growled lightly before nodding to his owner and jumping on her head, reluctantly letting out a yawn. She looked up at the baby on her head. Even he was different, his eyes were a sky blue instead of light green. His body was made of a very different kind of wood, a very magical wood that you could only find in her hometown. He did not have all sharp teeth for he was an omnivore. She sighed and giggled lightly, "What am I gonna do with you..?" She kneeled, wanting to get as high as she could, and jumped high through the sky. Looking around she saw the very small town she was looking for. She started slowly flying towards it, wanting to take as much time as she could.

The filly gulped, her heart beating faster the closer she got. _Why am I doing this again? _She thought. Even in her thoughts she could have swore her voice was shaking. _Right.. My dear little sister begged me to see her and our brother. _Lyrical sighed, she knew she couldn't stay away from them forever. But they were both so successful and she was.. A monster. Nopony could even look at her without their faces turning completely white. She always secretly thought that her parents adopted her just because they felt bad, even her younger brother and sister didn't really care.

She imagined as soon as they left they would get as far away from her as possible, and never look back. But as soon as they left she gets sent a letter from her sister, explaining her day. The letter was simply addressed to, 'Big Sister Lyrical'. She cried as soon as she saw it, here she thought they couldn't get far away fast enough. And the very same day her beautiful sister writes to her. She could still remember the exact words in that letter.

_Dear Big Sister Lyrical,_

_Big sister I miss you sooooo much! How long has it been?! Oh.. only five hours? Well it feels like five weeks! You wouldn't believe what happened! Princess Celestia wants me to be her personal student! I was so thrilled I didn't even notice I got my cutie mark for magic! Oh big sister I hope you are proud. This would have never happened if you didn't get me to love love LOVE magic as much as I do now. I also got a baby dragon! He looks exactly like you sister, except with a yellow belly. So I would be delighted if you named him big sister! For this would not have been possible if it weren't for you. Oh and big brother is practicing really hard in the royal guard! We are all so proud. He would still be so shy and timid if it wasn't for you sister. Remember when he would be bullied in Kindergarden? But you taught him how to stand up for himself, although it didn't work until somepony else needed his help. And that's when he got HIS cutie mark! Oh big sister what would we do without you?! We do hope you come by here very soon so I can introduce you to the Princess._

Lyrical kept flying through the sky, not paying attention to where she was going. She would have never seen the quick flash of a rainbow going straight towards her. **CRASH! **Two bodies could be seen falling, with a tiny spec right next to them.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was just minding her own business, trying to go tell Fluttershy the big news she just got from Twilight. She was pretty excited and was trying to get there as fast as she could for this big news was BIG. She was thinking about the conversation she and the other mane six (except Fluttershy) were having a few minutes ago. Sadly she wasn't paying much attention either and didn't notice the hybrid flying in her path.<p>

Rainbow woke with a startle, a loud shriek interrupting her nice dream about the Wonderbolts. She shook her head and looked around, gaining her balance in the process. That darn pegasus that bumped into her was flying down! Why in the name of Equestria was she flying down that fast!? That's when she heard it, "Please.. Help! Somepony. ANYPONY!" Rainbow Dash looked in the direction the distressed pony was looking, what was that spec..? Realization hit her as she started flying towards the object. _That clumsy pegasus must have dropped her pet when we crashed! As mad as I am I will not let a poor defenseless creature die on this day! _Rainbow Dash swore as she got closer to the... The.. BABY TIMBERWOLF?!

* * *

><p>Lyrical was the first to wake, she shook her head rapidly and looked around. How could she have not noticed how close to Ponyville she was?! She swore under her breath as she quickly gained control of herself and started flapping in mid air. <em>Oh my head.. Wait...! "<em>RILEY!" Riley wasn't on her head anymore! She looked down to see that spec was her pet Timberwolf! She swooped down, flapping her wings hard, but nowhere near as fast as she needed to be.

Riley whimpered, paws over his eyes, he just couldn't watch this horror! He was hoping it was all just a dream, but at the speed he was falling he wasn't able to take normal breaths anymore. He couldn't take ANY breaths! He couldn't breath! Riley looked around for a savior of any kind, anypony to save him. There just had to be one! Slowly losing consciousness he finally looked straight up to see a flash of purple and red coming his way... Lyrical..?

* * *

><p>She was so close! Just a little closer! But her wings just weren't listening to her, they couldn't comprehend that she needed them more than ever now! She started crying, "Please.. Help! Somepony. ANYPONY!" Through teary eyes she saw a rainbow replaced the spot of her dear friend. She halted to a stop and frantically looked around, still sobbing she pleaded that somepony caught him. "Looking for uhh.. This?" Inquired a very startled and confused cyan pegasus. Lyrical turned, not caring what the pony thought of her looks, she just needed to see that her Riley was okay. Being cradled like the baby he was, Riley was safe in the pegasus's hooves, breathing slowly, as to savor every last bit of oxygen he could. Lyrical slowly hovered to Rainbow Dash, trying not to notice the hint of fear in the cyan pegasus's eyes as she examined the dragonpony. Lifting her hood up Lyrical quietly thanked Rainbow Dash and apologized for flying into her in the first place, then quickly left. Leaving a very confused and still slightly furious Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>Riley stirred in the fillies arms. Slowly, almost painly, opening his eyes, afraid of what he would find. "Oh Riley I am so very sorry please forgive me! I.. I wasn't paying attention to where I was flying and to make matters worse I couldn't keep up with you!" She was floating to the ground, unable to fly and cry at the same time. "Even when you needed me the most I couldn't go fast enough to save you.. If.. If that pegasus wasn't there you might... You might have..." She couldn't finish her sentence, now lying on the ground crying her eyes out, holding the object of her tears.<p>

Riley couldn't believe what he was seeing, his proud and strong owner was crying like a baby filly! Only a few months ago she endured a massive beating at the hands at some very wicked ponies just because she was different! She didn't fight back nor did she cry. She was out to prove the stories weren't true, that she wasn't a killing machine. And now here she was, helpless and weak, for the little Timberwolf in her arms. He quickly nuzzled her face, letting out a small bark letting her know he was fine.

Lyrical sniffed and looked at the pup in her arms, he looked perfectly fine. She summed up all her courage and stood, grinning at the confused and slightly excited Timberwolf. "Oh my brave little friend.. Thank you for forgiving me. But sadly we have to be on our way, little sister is expecting us." He jumped on her back and let out the loudest roar that he could make, which was pretty loud for something his size. She smiled proudly at her pet, that roar managed to knocked down a few trees in the forest in front of her. Lyrical's smile quickly faded when she heard a loud scream from somepony behind her. She quickly turned to see a small cottage, but more importantly, the shivering yellow pegasus in the doorway of the cottage.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy quivered at the sight of the horrifying creature on her doorstep. She just wanted today to be peaceful, no adventures, no creatures that would give her nightmares, nothing! And yet here in front of her was a poor defenseless pony with a baby Timberwolf on her back, trying to eat her! Then the wolf just roared out of nowhere! Oh her poor animals were most likely hidden in different parts of her cottage. But at this moment she had to do something to help the pony in front of her. "H...Hey..! You leave her alone you bully! Uhh.. If you don't mind.. That is." The hooded pony turned her head to show very disturbing green eyes, as she spoke with such a silky smooth voice, Fluttershy was slowly backing into her home. "Oh no my dear you are mistaken. This is my pet, Riley. Riley say hi and then apologize for scaring this poor mare!" Fluttershy was just about to slam the door when the most adorable sound could be heard. She turned to see if it was one of her animals until she realized.. That sound came from the Timberwolf! The cute creature was trying to talk in their language, which ended up being random noises and a few yawns here and there. Fluttershy squealed in delight this time and snatched up the creature, not caring that he is a Timberwolf.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh you are just the sweetest, most adorable creature I have ever seen! Your name was Riley right? Mine is Fluttershy! Oh my how could such an adorable thing like you turn into one of those nasty Timberwolfs?" She rambled on and on leaving a slack jawed Lyrical in the dust. That pony seemed like she would have fainted at the sight of a baby Timberwolf and now she is treating him like a... Like a bunny! <em>Well this one seems a bit bipolar.. Just my luck. <em>Lyrical groaned in her mind trying to find a good excuse to get the hay away from this animal fanatic. "Oh darn look at the time its almost night!" They both looked up to see the sun was still very high in the sky. Lyrical looked around laughing nervously and quickly kept talking. "Yes well.. My poor baby Riley needs his sleep, uhh.. Being a baby and all sooo.. I'm gonna go and find my house since I'm new here and all.." Her eyes never once looked at Fluttershy while she talked. "Oh my yes it is very important for babies to get their sleep! Well welcome to Ponyville and please visit sometime! Preferably with Riley." Fluttershy smiled warmly, forgetting her shyness for a short while. Lyrical grinned and quickly turned, threw Riley on her back, and flew as fast as she could. "Oh Riley.." She groaned, "This is gonna be a long day.."


	2. You have a SISTER? And she is a WHAT?

**Ok I am writing this right after I published the first one. This story has been in my head for a long time but I just now decided to write it. So sorry if you have reviewed the last chapter and I have not taken your advice. I haven't seen it yet :D Oh yes and I changed it to where Twilight wasn't pissed that Shining Armor was getting married and the only confirmation was an invitation. Well into my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Duuhhh.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: YOU HAVE A SISTER?! AND SHE IS A WHAT?!<p>

Twilight Sparkle ran around her library/tree/home/thingy as fast as she could. She just now got a letter stating the most magnificent news! The most special of all special ponies was coming to visit! No pony but Spike knew who this special pony was but that was about to change. "Twilight I know you're excited but you have cleaned this place five times now! I don't think it can sparkle any brighter. In fact I think this place might sparkle more than Rarity's gems." He snickered. "Oh Spike! I'm just so scared! What if she doesn't like this place and leaves as soon as she arrives?! I haven't seen her in years and I will not have her leave until we know everything about each other. And she needs to know of our brother's wedding! I'm sure she will be thrilled! Oh I HOPE she will be thrilled.."

"Who will be thrilled darling?" Asked a beautiful snow white pony with an amazing purple mane. Her hair curled just enough to be impressive but not too much. Her cutie mark were three diamonds, which some would see them and think she was a snob. But in reality she is the element of generosity, who would have guessed? Twilight turned, her eyes wild and breath erratic. "I will explain as soon as everypony gets here and I check this check list one more time.." As soon as she says this her beautiful check list is taken away by a lasso. "Now sugar cube judging by my observations I would say you have checked enough lists." Honest Applejack chuckled as she motioned over towards Spike, whose claw was red and throbbing. Twilight bit her lip and hung her head with shame. "Oh Spike I am so sorry. I got caught up in being so perfect with my sister's arrival, that I failed to remember you are just a baby and I have been making you do everything." Spike grinned a toothy grin, "Oh Twilight it's fi..."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Cried the elements of Honesty, Generosity, and now Loyaltly, and Laughter. Twilight quickly put her hooves in her mouth as she realized she just slipped the big surprise. "Well.. You see... Yes. I have a big sister." The purple unicorn sighed and sat down with defeat. Already knowing she is about to be bombarded with questions.

"Sugar why would you lie about having a sister?" Sighed a slightly disappointed Applejack.

"Why have we never met her?" Cried Rarity.

"Is she as awesome as me?!" Cheered Rainbow Dash.

"Ooo! Does she like parties?!" Danced Pinkie Pie.

Twilight let out a sigh and answered the questions one by one. "I didn't tell you because she is a very secretive person and as close as I am to you all she does not like to be talked about. She does not like to be around other ponies.. I actually haven't seen her ever since I left with the Princess. She is pretty awesome. She has many talents and flying is one of them. Not flying fast but flying with style. And she actually has never been to a party.. Even on her birthday we would just make her cake and give her presents."

The other four just stood there shocked. They knew Twilight was kind of antisocial but her sister seems a lot worse. They all just stood there for a few minutes, just thinking. Before one finally spoke up. "Why does she sound like she is so alone..?" Pinkie Pie asked with a surprisingly serious tone. The element of Magic sighed, a silent tear falls down her cheek. "Because she is adopted... And her knowing that has made her become quite the outcast.. We tried to cheer her up, to make her smile and be social. But she refused to talk to anypony other than her family.. Even when I left she did not say a word to me. But I could hear her crying her eyes out the night before.." They all remained quiet after that. Rainbow left stating she would be back soon, she just needed to go tell Fluttershy the news.

* * *

><p>As the minutes passed by everyone got happy again. They just couldn't wait for another friend, Twilight's sister at that! Pinkie was almost done with the party decorations. She was pretty upset when Twilight refused for more than just them to be there, but she accepted, knowing that she needed to get use to small amounts of ponies before meeting many. Rarity was making an outfit for her, even though she has no idea what her measurements are. She is just going with Twilight's and making them a bit bigger. Applejack took over the kitchen and made as many apple related dishes that she could. Twilight was convinced by all her friends that she should just rest and let them handle the rest, she reluctantly agreed.<p>

"HOLY HAY GUYS! GUYS!" Cried a familiar voice that to anypony else could be mistaken for a colt, but all these friends knew that voice could only belong to the twenty percent cooler. Rainbow Dash.

Everypony ran to the door just as the cyan pegasus bursted in with a surprisingly happy Fluttershy following. "Rainbow Dash what's wrong?!" Twilight asked with a hint of fear in her tone. "This.. This THING just ran into me while I was on my way to Fluttershy's! I don't know what the hay it was but it looked like a dragon... AND A PONY!" Everypony gasped with the exception of Fluttershy, who was still lost in her own little world, Spike, and Twilight who looked much paler than usual. "And Fluttershy said she didn't see the monster for it was in a cape but she did see the pet Timberwolf the figure had. And by her description it is the same Timberwolf that the abomination had!" Just as everypony was about to go out in an all our frenzy a booming voice echoed throughout the library.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle. They all looked at her with widened eyes. "Is that really how you treat somepony that is DIFFERENT! Do you not remember Zecora? She was different and she ended up being very kind!" She was crying at this point. Hot tears streaming down her face. _How dare they? How dare they call an innocent pony a 'monster'? How would they feel if they were different and judged the same way as they were treating my.._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch scream coming from Rarity. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

* * *

><p>Lyrical stared at the sight before her. All these ponies were here, they weren't suppose to be here. She started shaking, she tried to get use to the judgmental stares but she just couldn't. Riley jumped out of her mane and started growling menacingly at all the other ponies. They will NOT harm his best friend, emotionally or physically. "LYRICAL! RILEY!" A rather familiar voice called. Lyrical looked up at the six ponies and noticed one in particular. "T...Twilie?" Lyrical choked up, trying her best not to just break down crying. Now Twilight on the other hoof... "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH BIG SISTER LYRICAL I MISSED YOU!" Twilight ran to the hybrid and tackled her to the ground. Lyrical couldn't take it, she started wailing as loud as her sister. "I'm so sorry I haven't visited you or Shining Armor! I just couldn't handle looking at all the fear in the eyes of every pony that saw me. But I shouldn't have let what other thought of me get to my head. Because of that I haven't seen my sibling in years and for that I beg you for forgiveness!"<p>

The only dry eyes in the room were Rainbow Dash's, Applejack's, Rarity's, and Pinkie Pie's. Spike, Riley, and Fluttershy were all crying and holding each other. The four elements could only watch with wide eyes and mouths on the floor. They couldn't believe what just unfolded before their eyes. Twilight yelled at them, she cried, they meet a dragon/pony hybrid, said hybrid cries as well, and they are SISTERS?! _Wait... _They all thought.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THIS THING IS YOUR SISTER?!"


	3. Acceptance and Friendship

**Oh boy! The night is still young and I'm already working on my third chapter! I am completely obsessed with this now and I vow to you all that I will try to put in new chapters as soon as I can. And three in a row is a pretty good start to that vow :D Oh and I must inform y'all that I am going to try to make this story very.. VERY long. I always loved a good 50,000 word story :3 **

**And thank you sooooo much sinai365 and HammerDropper for being the very first to favorite my story. That means so much especially since this is my very first one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Acceptance and Friendship<p>

Twilight stared wide eyed at her friends outburst. She knew they wouldn't take it well but they would go so far as to call dear Lyrical a thing, even when they now know she's her big sister? She thought she knew her friends better than that but, maybe she needed to take a closer look. And when she did she found that her friends looked just as confused as she did. Did she... Did she just imagine that? The unicorn shook her head and got off her sister. She is just stressed on how her friends will react, yea, that has to be it. She looked at them, hope evident in her tear filled eyes. Hope that they will accept her sister and hope that they will want to be friends with her.

Five of the mane six just stood there, staring. They didn't know what to say they didn't know what to do. Finally Fluttershy spoke up. "I... It's very nice to meet you... Up close I mean. I am sorry I was uhh... Preoccupied with your wonderful pet." She walked up to Lyrical with a small smile and holds her hoof out. Lyrical took a while to comprehend what she was doing, but finally took it and Fluttershy helped her up off the floor. The rest of the four finally snapped out of it and walked up to her as well. "Yes Twilight is right. We cannot judge a book by its cover. And might I add you are a very beautiful uhh... Creature, darling." Rarity stated with a smile of shame for freaking out so much. "I recon you eat apples?" Inquired Applejack. Lyrical just couldn't believe what was happening. These ponies were actually accepting her! She started crying again. "Y.. Yes. I absolutely LOVE apples." Applejack was taken aback by the sudden tears, but soon recovered when she heard the hybrid loved apples! Pinkie, who was being oddly quiet during this whole thing, finally got a huge grin and gave everypony a huge hug! "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY HAS STARTED!"

Lyrical couldn't believe any of this. It had to be a dream, it just had to be! She stood next to the punch bowl and observed everypony. Rarity was arguing with Applejack about her dress for the next Grand Galloping Gala, _whatever that is, _thought Lyrical. Spike was in a heated conversation with Riley, telling him all about his life and vice versa. Fluttershy was a bit of a wallflower but stayed close to the two pets so she could hear their stories. Pinkie was happily playing pin the tail on the pony by herself. And her dear little sister stood next to her, telling her everything that has happened to her so far. Lyrical had to admit, her sister has been very busy. So many adventures and she is still so young. Lyrical sighed happily, things were finally starting to look up. Her sister still loves her, Shining Armor is getting married, and ponies were finally accepting her.

Twilight stopped talking and glanced at her sister. "Uhh.. Ly? Ly are you listening to me?" Lyrical shook her head and looked up, a blush creeping up on her cheek. "Oh yea sorry sis. I was just thinking about today's events." Twilight giggled lightly, "Yes today was quite.. Eventful. But I was talking about our Discord adventure." Lyrical frowned a bit, ahh yes. Discord. By what she heard she didn't understand why all these ponies were so flankhurt about him. He sounds like a pretty fun guy. Cotton candy clouds with chocolate rain?! Sure maybe he could lower it down a notch, not making all the ponies go bonkers and the sun and moon don't change every few minutes. But other than that it sounds pretty awesome. That and he was also judged for looking different. She could relate to him in many ways. _I hope I get to meet him someday. _

"Lyrical you are zoning out again!" Twilight whined. She didn't mean to bore her sister but she wanted to tell her everything and anything she could. She was so afraid she wasn't gonna be able to see her for a few more years if she leaves now. "I'm sorry sister. Hey speaking of that Discord character do you think I could ever meet him? He seems rather.. Interesting." Lyrical asked a lace of hope and delight in her eyes. Twilight Sparkle grinned evilly, she had a feeling her sister would be interested in Discord whenever she explained how alike they are. Twilight may not look it but she can be rather diabolical. Oh yes.. And she had a beautiful plan for her lovely sister. Many may think she despises Discord but she knows how he feels, and she just wants him and her sister to be happy. And she will make sure it happens. "Actually dear sister. He shall be at the Grand Galloping Gala. Ever since he has been reformed he has lived with the Princess's." Lyrical grinned happily, but that grin was quickly replaced with a look of horror. "I have to go to a... PARTY!?"

* * *

><p>A few months passed and Lyrical was happily trotting through Ponyville. Everypony smiled and waved at her. So much has happened since she arrived. She was so very reluctant to walk around Ponyville without her cape. But one day a horde of Timberwolve's decided to destroy Ponyville. The ponies were being massacred left and right. Lyrical could not just stand there and watch all these ponies die, so she did the only thing she knew how to do. Sing. She sang her heart out. Her voice wasn't just beautiful, it was hypnotizing. Literally! She can hypnotize anypony or anything she desires just by singing. It wasn't a power really, it was magic. She may not have a horn but she is part dragon and dragons are very magical creatures. She studied hard on magic, the day she learned the hypnotizing spell was the day she got her cutie mark. All she had to do was sing and they listened to her every whim. But all she asked was they return to the Everfree forest and never return to Ponyville again. That day was the day all the townsponies fell in love with her.<p>

Lyrical was now best friends with the mane six and anypony that made fun of her for being different had to go through them. She got flying lessons with Dashie and now she can easily keep up with even Rainbow. Pinkie helped her with her social skills and now she is like the second funniest pony in Ponyville. Rarity makes absolutely beautiful dresses for her that have gotten the attention of many stallions, though she denied all of them. Applejack taught her how to cook almost anything out of apples! Fluttershy helped her with understanding animals and now she can literally understand them! It really is a treat to be able to actually talk to and understand her little Riley. Oh and dear Fluttershy told her everything she knew about Discord. Ly hated to admit it but.. She was absolutely obsessed with the Spirit of Chaos! She just HAD to meet him. But luckily she only had to wait three more days. She sighed, it's also three more days until she has to sing at the most popular party in all of Equestria. The band they hired unexpectedly quit and she was the only option left. Ly knew that all of her heroic deeds and her heroic friends would give her a lot of attention. But she wasn't entirely ready to meet all of Canterlot. Let alone sing in front of them! It's not like she was afraid of them criticizing her voice. But she was still very self conscious on her looks. Lyrical always worried that Discord would think she is too weird even for him. As dumb as it sounds it's every mare's nightmare for that to happen.

The Grand Galloping Gala is three days away. And Lyrical still hasn't picked a song to sing. But it had to be beautiful, yet rough, calm, yet frightening, it had to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter! :D Yes I admit the singing at the Gala is from Bride of Discord. But it won't be the exact same I swear! It's just the singing. That's it. The entrance will be different, song, outfit, pony! I just really liked the idea of him first seeing her whenever she is the most beautiful, and singing with that beautiful voice of hers. Oh and if there are words misspelled or just completely out of place. Please keep in mind it is 4:35am and I just don't feel like editing it. But I really wanna publish this right meow!<strong>


	4. The Gala

**Yay! Fourth chapter! Ok like I said at the end of the last one. The meeting at the Gala and singing came from Bride of Discord first! Also if you haven't read that I seriously recommend it. Especially if you love love LOVE Fluttercord! :D Oh and since Discord is kinda of sorta a bad guy, just reformed. He will cus in his mind. That and I just can't handle not cursing. So sorry if you don't like it but this is my story and I like it this way. Thank you :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or the song Monster by Skillet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: The Gala<p>

While Lyrical was super excited about the Gala, Discord, to put it lightly, was most definitely NOT. All those ponies in one place and he couldn't create ANY chaos?! Oh what was he becoming? That damn Fluttershy has ruined his good, er.. Bad name. He didn't even really want to go, but the Princess ordered him to go. He doesn't know why but she said something about somepony wanting to meet him. That made him stop and stare for a good hour. Who in the wide wide world of Equestria wanted to meet HIM? The Spirit of Chaos himself? The most horrifying beast there ever was, with a heart of stone. He sighed, is that really what everypony thought of him? Heartless and the most disturbing thing to look at? Discord tried to act like he didn't care, he was the best actor in all of Equestria after all! But if he was gonna live in, he shuddered, harmony with these ponies, he wanted them to like him.

Discord walked around the ballroom, he was in charge of making sure everything was in order. He doesn't know why, maybe the Princesses had some trust in him after all. Walking in Discord couldn't help but to admire the sparkling floor and the beautiful decorations. Some silly party strings hung on every other pillar and he knew Pinkie had been here. "Dissy!" Before Discord could turn he was tackled to the ground by a pink figure. "GAH! Pinkamena I told you do not sneak up on me like that!" _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie giggled, "Come on Dissy I just wanted to surprise you! You know how much I love surprises! OOoooo speaking of surprises we got a big one for ya at the Gala! Oh you are gonna be so surprised, I LOVE SURPRISES!" She ended it with a squeal. Pinkie may be a happy go lucky party goer but she knew something could form between the Draconequus and the hybrid. They were so much alike, they were practically perfect for each other! She already devised a wonderful plan, she chuckled darkly. She just gave the band that was suppose to play for the Gala a little food poisoning. Lyrical had a beautiful voice and the song she picked would surely win the chaos spirit over. They all learned how to trust the trouble maker after he personally put Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra in jail. They teamed up to try and take over the crystal empire, but failed miserably. Pinkie giggled as she remembered the good times.<p>

"PINKIE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Discord growled. That creepy pony has been laughing and giggling to herself for the past five minutes! And he really wanted to know what his surprise was, he hated to wait. He tapped his claws impatiently on the floor, waiting for her reply. She finally stopped laughing and looked at him with confusion clearly in her eyes. Then she brushed it off and chuckled one last time before standing. "Oh Dissy. I was just thinking about your surprise! You will love it I'm sure of it! And now that I think about it.. Your surprise is a bit... Chaotic." She grinned, knowing full well that will get his attention.

Discord's ears perked up. They got him a chaotic surprise? He couldn't help but grin. His new friends got him some kind of present, and it was chaotic?! Tears formed in his yellow eyes. No pony has ever given him a present and this seems like the most perfect one ever! And he doesn't even know what it is yet! "Oh Pinkie thank you so much! I.. I have never gotten a gift before. I don't know or really care what it is but thank you!" He hugged her so tight that her pink features were turning purple. "Uhh.. Discord I can... I can't breath!" Discord stopped and looked down at her, quickly letting her go. "Oh sorry Pinkie I'm just really happy and just can't wait for my surprise! Oh! I just have to give you something in return.. And I think I know just the thing." He snapped his eagle hand and a cotton candy cloud appeared. Pinkie looked confused as she tried to get the oxygen back in her lunges. "Uhh.. Dissy I love your clouds but..." Before she could finish he summoned a glass, held it under the clouds as it started to rain chocolate milk. As the glass filled thunder could be heard, then some kind of lightening strikes the glass. Pinkie couldn't believe her eyes! There in the most perfect swirl she has ever seen. Was... Was... "WHIPPED CREAM!?" She screamed as she took the glass. Discord chuckled, "Yes Pinkie I remembered you comment from the first time we met. You weren't happy with the lack of whipped cream. So this cloud will follow you all week starting tomorrow, since today is the day of the Gala and I promised to not create any chaos."

Pinkie gasped, "The Gala! It is gonna start any minute now! I need to go put my dress on. Talk to ya soon Dissy! Oh and dress nice for your surprise!" She yelled as she galloped off. Discord was in a daze. He was going to ask why he has to dress nice but she was gone in a flash of pink. He didn't understand how that energetic earth pony was so quick. He quickly shrugged it off and started walking to the thrown room, creating a tux as he went. Maybe the Gala wasn't going to be as boring as he first thought.

* * *

><p>Lyrical walked in the room with her six friends. She had to stop to take it all in. Never has she seen a party this amazing! In fact... This is only the second party she had been to! She had to admit, Rarity did a wonderful job on her dress. It screamed danger and protection. It screamed, Lyrical. The satin red dress was strapless with a emerald green sash across the chest. The dress was somewhat dragging on the floor but she didn't mind. And a there was a slit that started at the top of her cutie mark, showing what her special talent is and the reason she gets to sing. Her hair was the exact same thankfully, she had to beg Rarity for two weeks straight to keep her hair the same. But the compromise was she had to put gems in her hair. The gems were all kinds of colors but they still looked perfect on the perfect hybrid. Everypony that saw her gasped at first, wondering what in the world she was. But after examining her closer all the stallions started drooling over her.<p>

The other six wore their dresses from the last Gala. As cliche as it is they all thought that they needed to try their best night ever once again. Lyrical was super nervous on her way here, she was so scared that she was gonna ruin the party. But it seemed that they didn't really care after the first few minutes. Many stallions asked her to dance and she agreed to every single one. She was so happy she almost forgot that she needed to sing a song... THE SONG! She totally forgot! Everypony was looking around, apparently the pony on stage has been calling her name for the past five minutes. She quickly excused herself from her dance and flew to the stage. There were quite a few gasps in the crowd and she gulped as the guitarist started playing.

* * *

><p>Discord was utterly bored after the first second! He stood in the back corner just watching, observing. He was searching for the mane six so he could get his surprise. They all finally walked in and he immediately appeared next to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "Hello mares. May I say you all are looking lovely this evening~" He purred, Fluttershy's face turned as red as a tomato and Pinkie did not look impressed. "Dissy you will get your surprise when it is ready!" After that serious sentence it seemed as if that was all the seriousness she had in her. Pinkie giggled and ran to the stage and started singing every song she has ever made up. Fluttershy quietly flew up to Discord and wrapped her hooves around his neck. "It is good to see you my dear friend." He was genuinely surprised at first but quickly returned the hug. "Same here Flutters. I have missed my best and only friend. How have you been my darling Fluttershy?" Fluttershy blushed as she softly smiled up at her friend. "I have been quite well my new friend Lyrical has helped me with the animals. I haven't even used my stare since I tried using it on you. They all listen to her, isn't that lovely?" Lyrical? Who was this pony? He wanted to meet the pony that could handle that satanic Angel bunny. Before he could ask who Lyrical was the lights dimmed and gasps could be heard from some ponies in the crowd. <em>What are they all so scared of? <em>And that's when he heard a guitar. _What on Equestria? I was not informed that a rock band was to be playing. _He turned to look on the stage to see the most chaotic pony he has ever seen. And before he could even gawk at her looks, her voice entered his ears.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
><em>It comes awake and I can't control it<em>  
><em>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head<em>  
><em>Why won't somepony come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

He could just stand there and stare. Her voice was so amazing, so silky smooth. It was so perfect, although normally he would gag at just the thought of perfect, he couldn't get enough of this perfection.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<em>

Everypony went from looks of horror to cheers of delight. This song was something they have never heard before and they couldn't get enough of it. Lyrical could not believe her eyes, these sophisticated ponies actually liked her singing. They actually liked HER. Her next verse was sang with such emotion, such passion, she accidentally started flying.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
><em>I keep it caged but I can't control it<em>  
><em>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down<em>  
><em>Why won't somepony come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>

Discord had to admit. The song fit him perfectly and by the way she looked, it might fit her too. That's when it hit him, this beautiful pony was his surprise! Were.. Were his six friends really trying to set him up? He couldn't believe it. Discord would never admit it but he was very lonely. Fluttershy was really the only one who completely accepted him, but only as a friend. He pondered this as he heard that angelic voice once again.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
><em>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<em>  
><em>No pony can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream<em>  
><em>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I've gotta lose control, it's something radical<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster_  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>

Lyrical floated down on the stage, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes for the first time since she started singing, and made direct eye contact with the being she has been obsessing over for the past four months. Already having a hard time breathing she just completely stopped and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope y'all liked it! I realized that I wrote the first four chapters side by side by side and now... Now I don't exactly know what to writeXD So your reviews are seriously needed and suggestions would be helpful. This is my first story so I will need help from pro writers. Please and thank you :3<strong>


	5. Meeting Discord

**So I just can't wait for this to be done! I absolutely adore my story :3 And I just recently watched 'Smile HD' By Mister Davie. If you haven't seen it yet (and you don't have a weak stomach) then I highly advise you go watch it right meow! Oh and did I ever mention I love reading Fluttercord? But there aren't a lot of stories around them. So I may start another story featuring her and Dissy :D Review if you like that idea! So lets get to it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sadly :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Meeting Discord<p>

Discord shook his head, getting out of the trance. What just happened to him..? The only pony he ever admired was.. Well... Himself! Why was he gawking over that hybrid?! That scaly, mismatched, chaotic.. Beautiful.. He stepped back, _no.. No not beautiful. I must be going crazier than normal. _She must have put some spell on him, that had to be it! He thought deeply. _Why did she faint when she looked at me? Why is she half dragon and what is a hybrid doing in Canterlot? I wonder how chaotic she is... We could cause some great distruction together... _He slapped himself making his head do a complete 360 turn. No. No more thoughts about her.

He looked up, at the horde of ponies rushing to the stage. Maybe he should help.. NOT that he wants to or anything! But she doesn't seem to have a lot of breathing room.. And maybe Tia will reward him for being a good colt.. Oooo maybe she will give him a free day for chaos! Yea that is the excuse he was gonna go with. He chuckled as he snapped his eagle claw, creating all the ponies to gasp as a pink cloud surrounded the fallen mare.

* * *

><p>Lyrical woke up to a weird 'POOF'. She opened her eyes revealing the beautiful night sky, <em>Lulu really does a wonderful job. <em>The hybrid laid there for a few minutes, getting lost in the stars and all the constellations. Until she remembered that she was just on a stage at the Gala, so why was she outside? She sat up slowly, trying to remember what happened. She was singing her heart out, then she opened her eyes as she heard hooves pounding, then she gazed into the most oddly colored eyes...

Lyrical gasped as she stood. Those weren't any random eyes! Those were HIS eyes! She has been looking forward to meeting him for four months now and she faints at the sight of only his eyes?! She whimpered as she put her head in her hooves, "Great first impression Lyrical.. Way to impress the most powerful being in Equestria." She cried silently as she heard somepony chuckling behind her._  
><em>

"Why thank you for the compliment my dear~" Purred a silky smooth voice. A chill ran up Lyrical's spine as she hiccuped and slowly turned her head, hoping this wasn't the pony she was crying over. "D... Discord..?" She cursed her voice for cracking, she looked up to see the Draconequus she has been dreaming about.

* * *

><p>Discord watched the ponies looks of panic as the hybrid vanished. They were all running like chickens with their heads cut off! <em>Oh this is simply PRICELESS! <em>He laughed out loud as he laid in mid air. _This would be a perfect time to create even more chaos._ He thought with a delightful grin,but he didn't do anything but watch. He was reformed now and he surprisingly wanted to stay that way. Getting bored of all the panic he flew outside to see how the pony that has captured his interest was doing.

He floated his way into the garden, wondering why he brought her here. _It's really romantic out here. _Discord growled and pushed that thought out of his mind, that was most definitely NOT the reason he chose the garden. He just liked how secluded it was so he could interrogate this pony peacefully. As he approached her he heard somepony crying. He stopped and looked around until he realized that the pony he was going to see was the cause of the sobbing.

Discord looked at her with a confused expression. "Why are you crying uhh.. Miss?" He had already guessed that this pony was his surprise, and he was glad that his friends cared about him. But just because she looked chaotic does not mean her mind is, and that was what really mattered to him. He needed somepony that would frolic in chaos with him, somepony that would lay with him in a puddle of chocolate rain and laugh at two ponies chasing each other while barking. Of course there was no pony like that, and he has completely convinced himself he didn't need to be in a relationship. He was the Lord of Chaos after all!

He watched as she looked up at him, quickly trying to wipe her tears. She mumbled something and he smirked, so she was shy? Discord leaned in, and whispered in her ear playfully, "I'm sorry dear~ I didn't quite catch that." He heard her gulp and could literally feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. He smirked, happy with his work. "M... My name is Lyrical." She managed to choke out.

Discord quickly stood up straight. This was the pony Fluttershy was talking about? And he thought she couldn't get anymore interesting.. This shy pony could control the evil Angel? He sighed, no more playtime with this one. After all she was friends with the mane six and they would kill him if they knew he was messing with her.

* * *

><p>Lyrical couldn't help but be a bit sad he pulled away. She scoffed at that, why was she sad? She shook her head and finally got a hold of herself. She popped her chest out, showing her pride. "Sorry about that. Yes my name is Lyrical. I am Twilight Sparkle's sister and a half dragon. And you are Discord!" She couldn't contain herself anymore, this was a dream come true to her!<p>

"I will be frank Dissy I have wanted to meet you for a long time! Well maybe not that long.. I mean you were in stone for a thousand years and I only just heard about you a few months ago, but since then I have learned all I could about you! Oh not that I'm a stalker or anything.. I wanted to know if you would be my friend? We just have so much in common! We're are not full ponies, we are judged for our looks and not our personality, although our personality isn't that much better because we can both be really crazy!" Lyrical took a breath after that long introduction, she was flying now, her face inches away from his. Seeing his expression she couldn't help but burst out laughing. His mouth was literally on the ground, thanks to his magic obviously. He looked completely baffled, one minute she was like Fluttershy and the next she was like Pinkie Pie with the confidence of Rainbow Dash.

_I finally have his full attention! _She thought excitedly. She had the perfect plan to let him know she was just at chaotic as he was. She has been practicing this spell nonstop. It was a very difficult spell and she wasn't a unicorn so it drained more of her energy than it would a unicorn. The spell was a spell meant to specifically create chaos, but what kind of chaos depended on what you focused on.

Lyrical closed her eyes and focused, her enhanced hearing listened to ponies arguing, animals running from predators, and the chaos that was still going on in the party due to her disappearance. She heard it, she felt it, the chaos swirling around her waiting to be released and create the picture in her mind. She opened her eyes tiredly, breathing heavily she smiled triumphantly at what she had created.

* * *

><p>Discord was still trying to wrap his head around this mare's sudden change in character. How could one pony change attitudes so quickly? He only played with her because he thought he could mess with her mind a bit, but it seems she was the one messing with his mind. By the time he realized she was casting a spell it was already done. He looked around, the beautiful chaos around him was the most amazing thing he has ever seen.<p>

The animals were all completely switched up. Bunnies were flying around with helicopter ears, toucans were hopping around with carrots, deer were barking at wolves, some sort of candy hail was coming from sugar clouds. Everything around them seemed to turn edible as Lyrical broke the arm off of the bench and was nibbling on it as she waited for his analysis.

He didn't know earth ponies could practice magic! _Idiot! She is part dragon. Dragon's all together are very magical creatures. _He mentally face palmed, right, he forgot. Turning to her he smiled the biggest, most genuine smile he has ever made. "This is simply lovely my dear Lyrical! You are indeed a very interesting pony. We should hang out sometime." He winked at her as he summoned a cup full of chocolate milk, handing it to her. "Friend." She giggled happily as she took the cup, drinking the glass instead of the milk, then eating the milk like it was glass. _Oh yes.. _He smirked, _Life in Equestria was gonna get very interesting, very soon._

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Oh I hope you all like it! I admit I wrote it down a little to quickly for my liking so I took a bit more time to go through it and change many things to make it better and I must say I am quite happy with it. I am sorry if Discord was not as fun as he usually is but please remember this is my first fanfiction and I tried to get his attitude right, as much as I could.<strong>

**And I promise I will make him much more fun in the later chapters I just wanted them to feel kind of a connection right away so I made him a bit more mushy than usual. Any suggestions you want to tell me please feel free to review, I do love reading what you think of it! :D**


	6. The start of a beautiful friendship

**Ok next! Oh this is so exciting! And I promised Discord would be more entertaining this chapter and I tried my best to make him as fun as I can! But I really wanted the romantic part to happen soon so I tried to make him both chaotic and romantic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: The start of a beautiful friendship<p>

Lyrical skipped around the library, she has been humming the song Monster for the past hour. Ever since the Gala she has been nothing but happy, just waiting to see her new friend again. Playing around she would start singing, "I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I," taking a deep breath she made the most demonic voice she could muster as she reared up, "**feel like a monster!**"

Twilight did nothing but watch her with a small smirk. She knew her sister would be happy that she finally met Discord but she didn't know she would turn into Pinkie Pie! As soon as Twilight got a hold of all the panicking ponies she went on a search to find her dear sister. Although she didn't have to search for long as a flash of purple and red rushed at her, knocking her over. She chuckled as she recalled the even that occurred a week ago.

* * *

><p>A week ago<p>

Twilight quickly got on the stage as soon as her sister fainted. Her panic rising as she gazed at her big sister's weak state. _She must have been under a lot of pressure. _Twilight bit her lip as she put her hoof on her sisters forehead. She didn't feel sick, hot yes, sweating yes, but that was from her performing.

Ponies were whispering to themselves as a crowd formed around the two. Twilight begged for them to get back, but they weren't listening to the poor unicorn. She was about to be more forceful until she heard a strange 'POOF' and a mare scream. Quickly turning around her eyes widened in horror at the spot her sister used to be. She started hyperventilating, where was her sister? Why did she just disappear like that? Who would do such a thing? Her eyes darted around the room until they landed at the shadow laughing in the back corner.

Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes at the figure. Discord. She should have known. Only he would do such a thing just to cause panic, but she had to thank him. Her sister needed her space and where ever he took Lyrical she was sure her big sister was safe. Turning to the terrified ponies with a relieved sigh she walked to Applejack. "Hello AJ I need you help with something."

Applejack looked at her with a bit of horror and confusion in her eyes, "Why sure sugar but you do realize yer sister has just up and vanished right?" Twilight giggled lightly as she nodded, "Yes I have noticed but I assure you she is in a safe place. But I need your help in rounding up all these ponies." Applejack titled her head slightly wondering how she knows her sister is alright, but she quickly shook it off. She trusted Twilight, if Lyrical was safe then she was safe.

"Sure sugarcube. Anythang for a friend." She reared up and charged at the swarm of prissy, panicking ponies. "Yeehaw! Get along there ponies!" Applejack ran around them, creating a large circle in front of the stage. The ponies protested but AJ ignored them and just bumped them back into place.

Twilight stood in the middle of the stage, slowly walking up to the mic. Nodding to Applejack with a silent thank you she started talking, in a more demanding tone this time. "Listen up everypony!" The room suddenly went from loud and chaotic to quiet and peaceful. She smiled and kept going, "I understand your confusion but I promise you my sister is safe and sound. She was just fatigued and we simply used magic to teleport her out of here. The party is still on," She turned to the orchestra and they nodded and started playing.

The ponies glanced at each other and back to Twilight before shrugging and acted like nothing ever happened. Sighing Twilight got off the stage and hugged Applejack. "Thank you for that AJ. I don't know what I would do without you." The cowgirl just laughed and shook her head. "Anytime Twi. After all what are friends for? Now run a long and see how yer sister is doin." Nodding Twilight turned towards the garden, having a hunch she would find her out there. Of course before she could step two feet...

"TWILY!" A familiar flash of purple and red tackled her to the ground. Gasping Twilight looked down at her big sister, who had on the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Ohmygosh! Twilight Discord teleported me to the garden and he came out there to check up on me! Thenwetalkedandhesaidhewould BE MY FRIEND!" She was breathing heavily now, Twilight barely understanding what she just said.

"Uh.. Heh good for you sis but do you think you could get off me now?" She laughed a bit. Blushing from embarrassment Lyrical quickly stood, still bouncing a bit. "Come. Let's go back on stage, everyone was a bit worried when you disappeared." Lyrical smiled happily as she trotted past her sister, not even listening to a word she just said. Twilight noticed and just rolled her eyes, getting on with her re-best night ever!

* * *

><p>"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Twilight shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her sister looking at her with very concerned eyes. "Twilight you have been staring at the ground for the past twenty minutes." Lyrical put her hoof on her little sisters forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"<p>

Twilight shook her hoof off and grins, "Yes sister I am fine. The question is are YOU feeling alright? You have been doing tricks around our house for the past HOUR." Lyrical's eyes widened as her face turned crimson. "Uhh.. Well I just... I'm waiting for it to turn three so I can uhh..." She started digging her hoof in the ground lightly.

The unicorn giggled and raised her eyebrow. "Waiting so you can go hang out with your new 'friend'?" Twilight laughed out loud as she saw her sister's face become a tomato once again. Twilight was about to mock her whenever... 'TIK TOK!' The hour hand on her clock hit three, and when she turned to her sister, only the dust outline remained.

* * *

><p>Lyrical sprinted to Fluttershy's cottage, eagerly wanting to see her newly acquired friend. He has constantly been in her mind ever since he disappeared in the garden. She was sad when she heard he had to stay at Canterlot and she was too busy with her job at the Karaoke place to take a train there and visit. When she heard that he was visiting Fluttershy today she was, to put it lightly, ecstatic! He was the first friend she has made on her own, all the others Twilight made her talk to.<p>

As soon as he saw her she didn't see disgust in his eyes, she saw curiosity. He didn't stutter when she talked to him or ask her what the hay was she. Discord treated her like any other pony, he treated her normally. He knew how it felt to be rejected, to be an outcast. And that's what they have most in common. Also even before she knew who Discord was she loved chaos, it reminded her of well.. Herself.

Panting, she stood at the front door, catching her breath. She took a deep breath and quietly knocked on the door. Before the door could even open.. 'POOF' Lyrical was standing in the middle on the cottage. Her ears flattened atop her head in confusion. "Oh my new friend has come to visit me!" Discord wrapped himself around Lyrical like a cobra and smirked in her face. "How are you dear Lyrical~?"

Lyrical's heart was pounding inside her chest so hard that it was physically hurting her ribs. She gulped, trying her hardest not to turn crimson. "I.. I'm uhh... Good?" Discord let out a throaty chuckle as he raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? That sounded like more of a question then a answer." Smoke came out of her nostrils as she growled. He was clearly mocking her and he did not like it one bit! Headbutting him she jumped up and flew in place. "I am great Discord thank you for asking." She spat.

Discord's eyes were still spinning as he recovered from her headbutt. He furiously shook his head and let out his own puff of smoke. "Now Lyrical no need to be so rude! I was simply asking my newly aquired friend how she was doing." He brought back his signature smirk as he looked up at her. "I think you need to calm down my friend. Maybe a game of pin the tail on the pony/dragon will cheer you up."

Gasping Lyrical turned to see her tail was gone! Oh so this was the game he wanted to play huh? Well two can play at this! She giggled as she looked at him. Confused at her happiness Discord just stared at the strange hybrid. "That was a good one! And while I love that game I think my own personal game of pin the wings on the Draconequus is more entertaining. But would you prefer the pegasus wing?" She brought her hoof out from behind her back revealing a blue wing. "Or the bat wing?" She pulled her other hoof out showing the wing in question.

Discord could not believe what he was seeing! He turned his head and almost screamed to see his wings were actually gone! He thought he was the only one who could do that so easily. Who was this hybrid and how did she learn all of this!? Growling he turned towards her, eyes glowing with revenge. "My my that game does sound very interesting but maybe the only thing you need to be cheered up is a new color~" The last word rolled off his tongue as her eyes widened with horror.

"No Discord please! I beg of you I'll give you your wings back! We.. We'll let bygones be bygones just anything but my fur!" He laughed with joy, and a little evil mixed in, as he watched her beg. She squealed in horror as he slowly raised his talon to snap. Falling to the ground, Lyrical laid with her hooves over her eyes.

* * *

><p>With a chuckle of victory he was about to snap his claws when.. "DISCORD! DON'T YOU DARE DO WHATEVER YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO! Uhhh.. If you please.." Fluttershy was standing in the doorway that separated the living room from her kitchen. She was hoping her two friends could get to know each other while she finished the lunch she prepared for their picnic. Of course she should have known better than to leave two being who knew chaos magic alone together.<p>

She saw Discord's eyes widen with shock as his ears drooped. "But! Dear Fluttershy she started it!" Quickly getting into the argument Lyrical flew up in his face. "No YOU started it when you took my tail!"

"You started it when you headbutted me!"

"You started it when you decided to come visit today!"

"You started it when you decided to come here while I was visiting!"

"You started it when you said you wanted to be my friend in the garden!"

"You started it when you made that magnificent chaos in the garden!" He quickly put his claw/paw over his mouth. Lyrical blushed a bit as she smiled. _So he really enjoyed what I did to the garden. _

Taking the advantage she flew closer to his face. "You started it by teleporting me into that garden in the first place."

Discord growled, why did she want to continue this? But no matter, he WILL have the last say! He stepped closer to her, their lips inches apart. "You started it when you fainted on that stage!"

"You started it by staring at me while I was singing!" She smirked triumphantly as he blushed a bit. They were both lost in each others eyes at that point. Not paying attention to his words he blurted out his next sentence. "You started it when you walked on stage looking stunning and having the most beautiful voice I have ever heard!" They were both breathing heavily from all the shouting.

Lyrical's eyes widened at his words, _stunning? Beautiful voice? M.. Me? _It was then both of them realized how close they were. Fluttershy just watched with wide eyes as the event in front of her played out. She couldn't help but chant in her head, _Kiss, kiss, kiss! _They both turned as red as tomatoes as their eyes quickly darted away from one another.

The two chaos loving hybrids scratched the back of their heads as they backed up slowly. "Sorry.." They muttered at the same time. Fluttershy looked a bit disappointed that nothing happened, while Pinkie Pie could be heard from outside the window. "AWW COME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I had the biggest writers block. I didn't know what to write after Lyrical ran out of the library. But it finally came to me and although it didn't turn out the way I planned it I just got a huge epiphany as I wrote this! I know exactly what I want to write for my next chapter so hopefully it will be out very VERY soon.<strong>


	7. The Beginning of a Long Day

**I made a new story! Go check it out. It is about a pegasister that gets teleported into the My Little Pony realm. But I will not forget this story! Welp other than that I have nothing else to really say other than.. ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: The Start of a Long Day<p>

The sun was in the middle of the sky, birds chirped in trees, bunnies jumped around playing with each other. The air was perfect, not too hot but not too cold, just perfect for the lungs. Humming could be heard from a very cheerful pony on her way to the park. You could hear the birds in the trees singing along with the beautiful tone.

The voice was coming from the one and only Fluttershy.

Fluttershy had a beautiful smile on her face, a picnic basket in her mouth. She didn't really like going to crowded areas but she just couldn't resist a picnic with her friends. Although this wasn't her idea of a normal picnic.

She turned to see her two grumpy friends trying to stay as far away from one another as possible. She giggled to herself, _those two realize this picnic was their idea of getting to know one another. _Turning back to the path in front of her she stopped as she saw that they arrived at the park. Searching for the perfect spot she trotted on as her two mismatched friends finally started talking again.

* * *

><p>"If you want to... We could act like that fight never happened. After all I cherish our friendship greatly and I don't want a little embarrassing argument to ruin it all." Lyrical said softly, her head still turned away but her eyes secretly watched his reaction.<p>

She tried to hold back a giggle as his chest puffed out and his cheeks had a pink tint to them. Lyrical knew what his answer was gonna be just by his body language, he was too fascinated by her to end their friendship now.

She watched as slowly turned to face her, a dead serious look in his eye. "I would like that very much.." He muttered with a shyness that could rival Fluttershy. She was about to make a smart comment when he smiled ear to ear. "Now dear Lyrical how have you been since our meeting at the Gala?"

Lyrical just stared at him, completely shocked. He was acting like Fluttershy a few seconds ago and now all the embarrassment was whipped off of his face. But not his eyes, she smirked once again. She was the master at staring into the soul, and his eyes were telling her a different story than his mouth. His eyes were begging her, pleading that she forget about that little argument. It seems the master of Chaos was not accustomed to embarrassing situations. She knew now. She knew he had a thing for her, he didn't even know it but she did. Lyrical smirked, she knew exactly how to mess with his head.

"Oh Discord! I have been fantastic!" She giggled with a sadistic grin. He gulped, _well I walked into this one.. Dammit!_ "Whenever I got back in the Gala so many gentlecolts praised me for my beautiful voice and asked me to dance with them! Of course I accepted and we danced all night~" He quickly turned his head towards her, envy filled his crimson eyes. _Aww how sweet! _She thought, _He's jealous just from somepony dancing with me! Seems the god of Chaos was not use to sharing~ _

Giggling she continued, "One requested to fly me home and of course I agreed. When we got to my house he tried to kiss me, the dog! But before anything could really happen my wonderful timberwolf, Riley, scared the crap out of him." He tilted his brow when she talked about her pet. How did she manage to get a Timberwolf?! He was about to ask when she put her hoof up, she wasn't done. He groaned, _Mares.. Once they get started you just can't get them to stop! _

"I was a bit sad I must admit but I walked inside and went to bed. The rest of the week I simply played with my vicious pet and practiced my chaotic magic. To impress you of course! Why my dear, dear friend. I couldn't get my mind off of you this whole week~" As she finished he finally realized something. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching! _That she-devil! _He growled as his face turned red, _I didn't even realize she was getting closer and closer to me! _

She simply giggled before batting her eyelashes at him. "What's wrong Dissy~?" She purred, she PURRED! This mare was gonna be the death of him! "Have you never been this close to something you want.. Only to find out you can't have it?

* * *

><p>Discord was in a daze at this point. What did she mean? He can't have what he wants? He always gets what he wants! <em>Except her.. <em>His inner voice taunted. _Dammit me! Shut the hell up! I didn't want her.. Did I? _He thought a bit scared. He tried to figure things out but this mare would refuse to move her head! She has been up in his face for the past five minutes! He was about to yell at her to get away when he felt her hot breath on his fur.

_This is.. Strangely soothing. _He thought as he stared into those mesmerizing green eyes, whiched seemed to be staring at him, no. Staring into him, into his soul. _Who the hell is this pony? Nopony has had this much effect on me._ He wanted to ask, to say something! But he could only stare.

"Lyrical! Discord! I found the perfect spot come sit.. If you want to that is.." His ears perked as he heard Fluttershy's voice. At this moment that voice was the most magnificent thing he has ever heard for it gave him an excuse to quickly get away from that damned succubus. As quickly as he could he turned and almost ran towards the yellow pegasus.

Discord didn't dare to look at the dragon/pony in fear of being trapped in her gaze again. In fact he didn't want anypony to see him for his normally gray and smirking face was now completely red and blank. He sat next to Fluttershy, trying to smile his signature smile at her. She saw his distress and almost burst out laughing. _That pony is really getting to him._ She put her hoof up to cover her small giggle but Discord noticed.

He growled a bit, "And what, pray tell, are you laughing at?" She quickly put her hoof down and looked straight forward, acting like nothing happened. But she couldn't help it, all of her confident friends and her aggression training made her bolder. Smirking she said simply, "I am just laughing at the fact that this is only the second time you have seen that hybrid and she already has you wrapped around her hooves."

Discord's mouth hung open as he listened to his very first friends comment. Fluttershy was never that straight forward! Being too busy staring at her in bewilderment, Lyrical snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Why did you run off like that? My dearest Discord~?"

He squeaked, yes squeaked. And jumped up so high in the sky that he was hanging onto a cloud. _Damn that mare! I'll kill her! _He hissed in embarrassment. Laughter could be heard from down below. "Oh my Celestia that was perhaps the best thing I have ever seen in my whole life!" Lyrical cried out as she could hardly breath from laughing.

Discord was furious, beyond furious! This hybrid things she can just walts in out of nowhere and turn him in a kitten?! Does she think he will obey her every command just because he can't get enough of her?! _Woah! Calm down there.. I didn't mean that! _He can't believe he just thought that! His head is just playing tricks.. That's all. He groaned and he floated down, moving like a peice of paper. _This is going to be a long day.._

* * *

><p><strong>I know! Don't kill meeee! I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I have just lost my whole thought on where this story was going and I just couldn't finish this for the life of me. I know all of that wait wasn't worth this but I am trying my hardest... <strong>

**I'M SO SORRY! .**


End file.
